The goal of this proposed institutional Dentist Scientist Award Program is to train independent investigators for careers in dental research. The Dentist Scientist Award Program at the University of Alabama at Birmingham is a true multidisciplinary program. The clinical and research training is thoroughly integratrd so that the candidate will mature in both the research and clinical aspects of the program at a similar rate. The awarding of the Ph.D. and the clinical certificate will occur simultaneously at the end of the fifth year. This program has been designed to build on the strengths of the research and clinical faculty at the University of Alabama at Birmingham. Essentially, there are two broad areas of strength which are biomedical sciences and physical sciences (including materials research). The candidate will be able to select research training in either biomedical or physical sciences. In the biomedical research track, researching training culminating in the Ph.D. degree will be taken in the departments of Biochemistry, Microbiology (which also includes immunology), or Cell Biology and Anatomy. In the physical sciences track, the Ph.D. degree is available in Biomedical Engineering (with concentrations in Instrumentation and Control, or Biomechanics), Materials Engineering or Materials Sciences. An extensive advisory and supervisory system has been developed which will ensure excellent students are recruited and that once recruited each student will have an individually tailored program that will best meet the career goals of the candidate. Clinical training will be available in orthodontics, prosthodontics, pediatric dentistry, radiology or periodontics. A principal clinical mentor has been designated for each specialty area who is in the model of the dentist scientist. The extensive advisory system is aimed at assuring that the candidate will have "balance" between the clinical and research components and that the resultant trainee will have a true interest in dental research and the skills to successfully pursue that interest.